


I'll Only Hurt You If You Let Me

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, Biting, Boys Kissing, Complete, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Polyjuice Potion, Powerful Harry, Self-Discovery, Sex Whilst Polyjuiced, Smut, The Marauder's Map, Vaginal Fingering, Wandless Magic, Wizarding Court Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: Draco stared intently at the long strand of fiery red hair between his pinched fingertips and let out a shuddering breath. He could do this. He could.He had to find out what was going to happen to his parents, and if anyone was privy to that kind of private information - it was Potter.Draco took a breath, steeling himself. Raising the bubbling glass to his lips, he closed his eyes and swallowed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 612





	I'll Only Hurt You If You Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

Draco stared intently at the long strand of fiery red hair between his pinched fingertips and let out a shuddering breath. He could do this. He could. He had to find out what was going to happen to his parents, and if anyone was privy to that kind of private information - it was Potter. Draco knew he had testified at his mothers trial - that he had been at the court proceedings that Draco hadn't been allowed to attend. He knew that Potter was Kingsley Shacklebolt's, the recently appointed Minister for Magic, right hand man.

Potter knew. Draco _knew_ he did. It was in the searching looks he sent him, the times he looked like he wanted to come up to Draco and tell him something - only to walk away. Court proceedings were confidential. Draco knew this. But surely you would tell somebody, say...your girlfriend? 

Draco steeled himself and dropped the hair into the bubbling cauldron - watching it turn a dark gold. Typical. A golden girl for the Golden Hero. Draco took a deep breath, steeling himself. Raising the bubbling glass to his lips, he closed his eyes and swallowed.

*******

Getting into the Gryffindor Common Room had been surprisingly easy. He had simply asked one of the other Gryffindors the password and she had told him with barley a glance his way. Clearly, the Lion lot were too trusting. He had sidled into the room thinking he was going to have to entice Potter away, but to his surprise, Potter was the only one in the room at all. All the other students seemed to have either gone to Hogsmeade or, judging by the squealing Draco could hear from the grounds below, enjoying the first of the snowfall.

Potter was sitting in a large armchair by the fire. The pose of his body was relaxed, eyes closed, messy head resting against the couch's plump stuffing. Draco gazed at him for a moment - trying to work up his nerve. At that moment Potter opened his eyes and caught sight of him standing there. Eyes still half closed, he smiled at him lazily. Draco started a bit, not used to Potter looking at him with such friendliness.

"Hey Gin, I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Luna?"

That's right, he was the Weaselette. _Focus_ Draco.

"I was, but I changed my mind." Draco said, sauntering over to the couch and sitting down close enough to Potter in the small space that their thighs touched. "I thought we could take advantage of the empty tower to spend some time together…_alone_." he said coyly, throwing what he hoped was a flirtatious smile over the soft edge of his freckled shoulder. 

He leaned back, taking Potter's hand and entwining their fingers together. Potter looked down at their hands for a long moment before looking up to search Draco’s face. The green eyes were sharp, more awake than he'd seemed a few minutes ago. The look was calculating enough to make Draco uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat, looking away. Draco took a deep breath - he could do this. He didn't know what Potter was looking for but he could do this. He willed his body to relax and tried for nonchalance.

“Did you see the prophet this morning?” he asked casually, like he’d only just thought of it as a discussion starting point.

A shadow flickered over Potter's face before he sighed and looked away, but not before his fingers had tightened around Draco’s.

“You mean about the Malfoy's trials?”

Draco held his breath and nodded, hoping Potter would offer up more information. When he didn’t say anything Draco frowned.

“Well? What do you think?” Draco prodded. “I’m sure Shacklebo-I mean Kingsley, spoke to you about it after the hearing. Did he tell you anything? Which way the courts are leaning? What he thinks the outcome will be?”

“Ginny, you know I’m not supposed to talk about the trials I've testified for,” Potter said, eyes once again sliding to Draco's. A different kind of emotion passed over his face, but it was gone before Draco could discern what it was.

Draco internally sighed, he was hoping to avoid this. Maybe Potter just needed a little..._persuading_. He had seen Pansy manipulate Blaise this way several times before and Blaise fell for it every time. So he leaned forward, ghosting his breath over the side of Potter's neck and keeping his voice soft and persuasive, said lowly into his ear, “Surely they don’t expect you to keep this kind of thing from _me_. After all, I am your girlfriend, and you have to off load all that stress onto someone.” Draco purred, looking up at Potter through his lashes.

Potter looked at him in amusement, one corner of his mouth twitching. Quick as a flash, he leaned forward over Draco, startling him as he curled a hand around Draco’s outer right thigh and tugged, pulling it up and over his own legs until Draco was straddling Potter's lap on the couch, short skirt riding up Ginny’s pale freckled thighs. Potter grinned wickedly.

“If you are offering to help me _un-load_, I have several suggestions,” he said, leering.

Draco tensed. He was so far out of his comfort zone right now. It was fine for Potter, as far as he was concerned, he was just being affectionate with his girlfriend. But Draco was currently straddling the very muscled thighs of his arch enemy in a _very_ short skirt whilst wearing the body of somebody else. He wanted answers, and he had been planning on doing a little flirting to get them, but this kind of physical intimacy was not something he had prepared for. He forced out a peal of tinkling girlish laughter and shoved Potter’s shoulder.

“Seriously Harry,” Draco chided, swallowing hard and trying to sound playful. He kept his hands on the relatively safe comfort of Potter's broad shoulders and affected a small pout. “You’re not even listening to me.”

Potter smiled apologetically and gestured for ‘Ginny’ to continue.

“Right, as I was saying…w-what are you doing?”

Potter was still grinning and had started to run his finger up down Draco's thigh, getting higher with each sure stroke. Draco could feel a flush rising up his neck. He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what he was doing and the real reason he was here. How the hell had he lost control of the situation so quickly? His eyes half fluttered closed, his thigh muscles clenching. Potter smirked, his fingers now toying with the pleated edge of his school skirt.

"You said you wanted to take advantage of our alone time together," he replied huskily, leaning forward and sweeping Ginny's long red hair out of the way to place a series of open-mouthed kisses along the line of Draco's neck. Draco's breath hitched in surprise, his spine arching and his head falling back to bare his neck to Potter's ministrations. Potter hummed his approval, gently grabbing a handful of hair to draw Draco's head back even further and give him more access to mouth a searing hot line over Draco's sensitive collarbone. Shivers erupted over Draco's skin. What the hell was happening?! This was _Potter_.

Draco shifted and Potter groaned, arms encircling Draco’s now tiny waist to bring him in even closer, bringing the core of Draco's new body into direct contact with the unmistakable hardness under Potter's denim jeans. Potter stuttered a gasp and brought his mouth up to Draco's to press their lips together in a hard kiss. _Fuck_. Potter’s tongue ran along the seam of his lips, begging entry. Draco's mouth opened easily, his head spinning. Draco had no hope of keeping in the moan that sounded unwillingly from his throat as he gasped against Potter’s open mouth. 

This was _insane_. Lust like nothing he had ever felt before was thrumming under his skin, turning his veins into live wires. What the actual fuck was going on? Draco had been with girls before, but it had always been a rather forgettable mundane experience. A relatively nice way to relieve himself physically, but never anything to write home about. Yet somehow, Potter had managed to reduce Draco to a writhing mess of mindless need in a matter of minutes. 

All sense had completely de-railed as he rocked back and forth on Potter’s lap, legs restless and excitement tightening low in his belly. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He had come here with the intention of manipulating Potter and had lost himself instead. Because those were _his_ fingers tangling in Potter's hair to pull him closer, _his_ teeth biting down on Potter's full bottom lip. Draco didn’t understand it, couldn’t understand it. It had to be this body Draco was wearing, making him feel this way. It _must_ be, he thought in desperation. Ginny Weasley was hot for Harry Potter - not him.

Potter's hands were gripping tight to Draco’s hips now, pushing and pulling, moving Ginny Weasley's barely clad cunt over his length again and again. Potter broke his mouth away and stared at Draco – eyes blazing.

"Can I touch you?" he asked, his voice so rough it was almost guttural.

Draco’s lust clouded brain was fighting to catch up. What? This was his girlfriend’s body - hadn't they done this before? Why was he even asking?

Yes. No. He didn't know. 

Fuck it; Yes.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

Draco nodded and Potter's fingers were instantly there - brushing lightly against the sodden front of the cotton knickers Draco was wearing. Potter swore.

"Fuck, you're soaked." he growled.

Draco barely suppressed a whimper and shifted his hips forward. Potter's eyes locked intently on his as he pushed the damp fabric aside, fingers slipping along the wet folds before pushing inside. Draco's head fell back and he inhaled sharply. The sensations in this body were so new - so _different_. Potter's fingers moved, touching something that sent sparks shooting through his middle and Draco pressed closer, looping Ginny's freckled arms around Potters neck and grinding down.

Potter rubbed his thumb in circles over his clit whilst crooking two fingers inside and Draco wanted him to move harder, faster. Draco was so turned on that he couldn't even bring himself to care that he was shamelessly riding Potter's hand in a body that didn’t even belong to him. It was urgent. It was reckless. It was complete and utter abandonment. 

Potter was watching Draco with rapt attention; his eyes roving hungrily over his face. Draco faltered, not his face - _Ginny's_ face. Draco hastily swept the curling disappointment that bloomed in his stomach aside and captured Potter's lips with his - _hers_.

Thrusting his tongue into his mouth, Potter groaned, plunging his fingers in deeper; harder. He once again wrenched his mouth away to press nipping kisses down Draco’s throat and Draco felt himself spiraling closer and closer, heat building hot and tight in his abdomen. Potter suddenly bit down, hard, on the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. A bolt of pleasure/pain shot through Draco; he arched taut and shrieked, cunt convulsing around Potter's fingers as he came; a rushing sensation that swept through him in crashing waves. 

Potter slowly and gently removed his fingers, his strong arms winding around Draco as Draco collapsed against him - limbs overwhelmed and shaking at the sheer sensation of orgasming in a body so markedly different from his own.

Draco eventually shifted back from Potter's chest, his cheeks burning furiously hot as the realization of what he had just done came crashing down on him with a shocking kind of clarity. He tried to look Potter in the eye and failed, instead focusing on the top button of his shirt. Potter was still rock-hard beneath him.

"Did you want me to…um..." he managed to mumble finally, making a vague gesturing motion towards Potter's crotch and having absolutely no idea what he was going to do if Potter said yes. Potter was still staring at him, the corners of his mouth up curled and his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Nah - this was for you." he murmured easily.

Draco flushed, embarrassed and ashamed. He didn’t know what to do. He supposed he should go; a quick glance at the clock revealed that he had only nine minutes left before the Polyjuice wore off. Draco awkwardly scrambled off Potter's lap, his knees knocking together like a newborn colts. He tried to appear unconcerned as he adjusted his skirt, as though it were not at all unusual to be fingered to the most incredible orgasm of his life by his school rival. A few seconds later he gave up on the pretense, mumbling a half-hearted goodbye and turning to walk away as fast as he could on his weak wobbly legs. He was almost to the portrait hole when -

"See you around, Malfoy."

Draco froze, his heart faltering a beat before resuming a galloping pace inside his chest. Did he just say.... Draco spun around.

"What did you just say?" he choked out.

Potter looked at him in confusion, lifting an eyebrow. "See you around?"

Right. He must have misheard. Of course he had. Feeling shaken, he gave an embarrassed half wave and with trembling hands left the room as quickly as his too-small feet would carry him.

*******

The next morning saw Draco standing in front of the bathroom mirror in disbelief. Draco stared at the mark on the left side of his neck and swore. Damn Potter. The most annoying boy to ever live had left a fucking love bite on Draco’s neck. Merlin, if you could even call it that. It sat right above his collarbone, on the curve where his neck met his shoulder.

Draco had assumed yesterday that when the Polyjuice had worn off it would disappear. But when he had gotten up that morning the dull throb on his shoulder had told him differently and sure enough, a livid purple-red bruise had formed overnight - it even had the shape of Potters teeth embedded into his flesh where the bloody animal of a man had broken through skin. 

Draco tugged his shirt back into place with a scowl. He didn’t know any healing spells and there was no way he was going to Madam Pomfrey to heal a hickey the size of a bloody teacup off his neck. Draco sighed, pulling his collar up and over the mark, hiding it from view and resolving to move his head as little as possible for the rest of the day and hope nobody noticed.

That’s how his week continued. He avoided Potter like he had a nasty case of Dragon Pox. He could hardly even look at him without a blush searing red hot up his neck. He didn’t know if he was imagining it, but it seemed like Potter was paying more attention to him too. On the rare time he chanced a look in his direction, he nearly always found Potter already looking at him. He must be imagining it, surely. Draco was reading far too much into it. He just had to stop thinking about it and maybe, just maybe, he could forget the entire encounter and get on with his fucking life.

*******

Four days later, Draco woke up to far too much light in his dormitory. A glance at the clock told him he’d slept through breakfast and was now running late for potions. Shit. Professor Slughorn was not half so easy on him as Snape had been. Draco was decidedly not in the ‘Slug Club’ and reaped none of the benefits that came with the all too obvious favoritism he bestowed upon his chosen students. 

Draco scrambled out of bed, brushed his teeth and dressed as quickly as he could before bolting out the door. At least the Slytherin common room was close to the Potion dungeons, but he was still probably not going to make it on time. Draco started to run. The corridor was empty, which is why nobody heard the yelp that left Draco’s mouth when an arm shot out of a side door and yanked him unceremoniously into an empty classroom.

The door slammed behind him and before Draco could even think, invisible hands were pushing him up against the wall and holding him there. Alarmed, Draco grappled with the bonds with fervor, not even noticing the other figure in the room until he heard a low chuckle. Draco swung his gaze wildly in the direction the sound had come from to find Potter lounging casually on a desk across from him, holding a thick piece of yellowed parchment and watching Draco struggle with amusement.

“What the hell Potter?” Draco spat.

“Hello Malfoy, fancy seeing you here,” Potter said jovially, grinning at him like a mad man.

Draco glanced down at his arms again, incensed. “How are you even doing this?” he demanded, tugging uselessly at the invisible hands once more.

Harry grinned again, raising his fingers and giving them a wiggle. “Neat right? It’s amazing what happens to your magic when you defeat a Dark Lord.”

Draco rolled his eyes. Whatever. Potter doing wandless magic did not turn him on. It _didn't_.

“Potter – more to the point is, why are you using your newfangled handy dandy powers to hold me against a wall when we both should be in Potions?”

Potter shrugged, smile dropping. “You’ve been avoiding me Malfoy,” was all he said in way of answer.

Draco stared at him, before starting to twist and writhe against the bonds with renewed vigor- panicking now but trying not to sound it when he said:

“Avoiding you Potter? I always do that, or haven’t you noticed? Is your ego so impossible large that you think everyone in the bloody Wizarding world wants to fall on their knees before you?"

Draco realized that probably wasn’t the best choice of words when Potter smirked at him, slow and suggestive.

“Everyone? No. But after last week, I rather thought you might,” he replied in a low voice.

Draco stilled. Surely he wasn't referring to...No, there was just no way Potter knew. Draco pulled himself together quickly, letting the mask drop back into place – painting his face with nothing but clear disdain.

“Potter, I have no idea what you are blithering on about,” he drawled, flippant and snide.

Potter gaze turned sharp as he jumped down from the desk, eyes flashing.

“Don’t you?”

Draco swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“No.”

Potter stalked over until he was standing directly in front of Draco. He reached out slowly and Draco jerked, trying to pull away from his searching hand. Potter surprised Draco by reaching for his neck. He was confused until he realised that Potter was pulling down his collar, revealing the still livid bruised bite mark underneath.

“I knew it,” Potter breathed. “Half convinced myself I was crazy but I knew it was you!”

Draco was breathing heavily, trying frantically to reign in his rising panic. He did _not_ know how to get out of this. All he knew for sure was that Potter was standing far too close to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off his skin, and a scent that was so uniquely Potter was filling his nose, making it hard to think. Potter himself seemed to be in a world of his own. He stared wonderingly at the mark before brushing a callused thumb over it. Draco wasn’t ready for the frisson of heat that went spiraling directly to his groin and he let out an involuntary groan.

Potter's eyes snapped to his. _Shit_.

Keep Potter talking – that was the goal. More talking, less touching. Before he embarrasses himself even further, if that was at all fucking possible.

“How did you know?” he gasped out. “How did you know it was me?”

Potter smiled sardonically. “Please Malfoy. I obsessed over your every move for nearly the entirety of our sixth year. You could Polyjuice into a bloody Pygmy Puff and I would still know it was you,” he rolled his eyes before continuing. “Plus, you are Ginny are nothing alike - next time maybe pick somebody I don’t know so well. Not to mention we broke up weeks ago, so the whole flirtatious act was a little bit of a tip off. Besides all that, there were other…indicators.”

Draco sneered. “Is that so? Well then, Oh Chosen One, please enlighten me to your fabulous powers of deduction,” he asked mockingly.

“You really want to know Malfoy?” Potter asked, eyebrow raised, a challenging look crossing onto his face.

“Yes. Maybe you can put it in your auror application – ways to make Draco Malfoy feel like a complete twat in one hundred words or less.”

Potter chuckled. “Whilst it is my favourite pastime, I couldn’t really include any of it in an auror’s report.”

“And why's that?”

“I don't really think it would be classified as...appropriate evidence. For starters, it was your scent,” Potter leaned in slightly, brushing his nose along Draco’s throat and breathing in. “Did you know that you smell like apples?”

Draco’s mouth dropped open, but Potter gave him no time to process this before barreling on.

“Secondly, it was the way you kissed me, too rough for Ginny,” he explained. “And lastly…”

Here, Potter hesitated.

“Spit it out Potter,” Draco demanded through clenched teeth.

Potter smiled a devilish smile and stepped in even closer, pressing moist lips to Draco’s ear. Draco tried and failed not to shudder as Potters breath ghosted over the skin of his neck when he answered:

“Lastly, Ginny has never been so absolutely dripping wet for me before, nor so utterly _desperate_." he hissed.

Draco’s knees buckled. _Oh Gods_.

Then they were kissing – furiously. The invisible bonds dropped away and Potter’s hands took their place, pushing Draco against the wall as he ravaged his mouth. Draco was drowning in it. Potter was overwhelming, Potter was all-consuming, Potter was _everythi_-

NO.

Draco shoved Potter back violently, wiping a hand over his mouth. 

“Fuck you Potter." he spat.

Potter _hated_ him. This was twisted – a joke. He would not be Potter’s plaything. He turned on his heel and without looking at the other man, stalked out, slamming the classroom door behind him so ferociously that the sound reverberated down the empty corridor.

*******

Draco rolled his head to the side, hearing his neck pop before flopping back onto the cushion with a sigh. He had been trying to finish his Ancient Runes essay for the last two hours and still had four inches of parchment to go. It was one o’clock in the morning and the last of the other Slytherin students had filtered out of the common room to go to bed hours earlier. 

He was dozing in and out of a dream of wandering hands and a warm mouth when a sharp peck to his finger startled him awake. He looked down to see a rather angry looking little owl staring at him belligerently. It held out its leg with a look of such disdain that Draco wondered how long the small creature had been trying to get his attention. He took the small piece of parchment, unrolling it and scanning the lines of spiked messy handwriting.

_Malfoy,_  
_I would like to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I clearly misread the situation and I shouldn’t have taken advantage._  
_Please accept my apology and meet me in the same classroom tonight at 2am. I have information concerning your parents._  
_HP._

Draco started at the parchment in shock, his thoughts threatening to overwhelm him. What the actual fuck? Had Potter known all along that was what Draco had been after? He glanced at the clock – it was five to two now. Draco was aware that meeting Potter was probably a ridiculously stupid thing to do, but if Potter really did have information on his parents…he had to go.

*******

Potter was a dark silhouette against the window when Draco slipped through the door. He turned around when the lock clicked shut. Neither of them said anything – just looked at each other across the wide space between them.

Potter took a few steps toward him. “Malfoy –,”

Draco held up a hand and Potter halted. “Don’t Potter," Draco said tightly. "I don’t want to hear it. I just want to know the information you have on my parents and then I’m leaving.”

Potter breathed out a sigh. “Yes, okay, fine. You do realize that I’m not supposed to be telling you anything about this?”

Draco nodded. 

“I testified at your Mother’s court hearing. I strongly argued in her favour. There was some disagreement, but I may have…well…thrown my name and weight around a bit,” Potter said flushing, his hand coming up to grip the back of his neck.  


He looked a little embarrassed at this admission, but Draco, for the first time, felt nothing but gratitude for the Boy Who Lived using his name to get what he wanted. 

“I managed to get them to reduce her punishment to a year’s house arrest. She'll be allowed to stay at the Manor but will have monthly check-ins carried out by the Auror Department. The House Elves will no longer be under her authority but seeing as your Mother won’t have access to a wand, they will remain at the Manor to take care of the cooking, cleaning and the gardens. It will no doubt be a lonely year for her – but it’s the best I could do.”

Draco experienced a rush of relief so strong that he felt dizzy, the edges of his vision swimming.

“Malfoy…”

When Draco looked up, Potter seemed…uncomfortable.

“I didn’t testify at Lucius’s Trial. I’m not going to apologise for it. I can’t. The things he’s done…” Potter trailed off.

Draco nodded. He’d been expecting that. To be honest, he couldn’t really blame him for feeling that way. Draco and his Mother had done awful things for the people they loved. But his father…Draco shuddered.

“What will happen to him?” Draco asked, resigned.

“He will serve a life sentence in Azkaban.” Potter said softly.

Draco nodded again, starting to feel like his neck was on a spring. That was that then.

“Thank you, Potter. For what it’s worth…thank you.” Draco said sincerely. It didn’t seem like enough, but he didn’t know what else to say. He turned to go.

“Malfoy, wait, please.”

When Malfoy turned back to him, Potter half raised a hand towards him imploringly, clearly not knowing what to say either. 

“I…” 

Draco suddenly thought of something Potter had said last week and a burning kind of curiosity swept through him.

“Actually Potter, there _is_ something else I want to know. You said last week you realized it was me in the Common Room. You _did_ say ‘See you around Malfoy’. I didn’t imagine that did I?” 

“No, you didn’t imagine it,” Potter clarified, expression turning cautious.

“So, what I really want to know is - When _exactly_ did you pick up on that fact that I wasn’t Ginny Weasley? Was it something you realized before or after...after…what we did” Draco asked, stuttering over the words. He shouldn’t care, but he wanted to know. _Needed_ to know.

Potter’s throat looked a little blotchy, the blush slowly but surely creeping up the column of his neck as he nervously tucked his hands in his pockets and looked away and down at the floor.

“Potter?”

Potter exhaled, looking resigned. “I obviously realised something was weird when you took my hand; as I said, Ginny and I broke up a few weeks ago, so it was a little strange that she would be flirting with me and calling herself my girlfriend. When I realised that, I started paying attention to your actual facial expressions instead. I guessed it was you almost immediately. I was sure it was you when you asked about your parents’ trial.”

“So, all the stuff you did, you decided to do even though you knew it was me. You knew it was me the entire time, and you did it anyway.” Draco marveled, hardly daring to believe it.

Potters mouth settled into a stubborn line. “Yes. Is that a problem for you?”

“You’re not even gay Potter!” Draco spluttered out, exasperated.

Potter's frown instantly melted, and he smiled instead - a smile that was positively wolfish as he prowled across the classroom towards him. 

“Is _that_ the issue then? You think I might not be attracted to you like this?”

Draco swallowed. “Well, even if you knew it was me – you were still doing it with Weasley’s body, not mine. You were turned on by Weasley – not me.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. It wasn’t Ginny’s face that turned me on, it was _your reactions_ that turned me on. The expressions on your face, the way you responded to me…Fuck Malfoy, you might have been wearing Ginny’s body, but I can tell you, I’ve been with Ginny – and that was _nothing_ like being with Ginny.”

Desire began to pool in Draco’s stomach – anticipation curling like a snake inside him.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you?” Potter hissed. “Do you have any idea how much I think about you? I lay awake at night Draco, and Gods, if you only knew the things I dream of doing to you. I touch myself to the very idea of having you over me, under me, _inside_ me. Fuck Draco, the things I would do to you, that I’d let you do to me…”

_Merlin_. Draco hated the reaction his body was having to Potters words. His heart was thundering against the cage of his ribs, his breaths coming in shallow gasps as his cock thickened alarmingly quickly inside his trousers.  


Potter was standing close to him now, crowding into his space, chest brushing against his, so close that Draco had to fight not to lean into him. Though he was pretty sure Potter already knew that, a small knowing smirk curling the corner of his mouth, eyes heated and boring into Draco’s. 

“Come on Malfoy,” he urged in a low dark voice that turned Draco’s throat dry. 

Draco knew he should resist. He really did. But he didn’t.

Instead he fell forward into Potter's hard body. Potter was waiting, his hands reaching up to cup Draco’s jaw as he guided their mouths together. Draco moaned. Potter's mouth was sinful. It really was. How he _tasted_. Draco didn’t allow himself to think of all the reasons he shouldn’t be doing this. He couldn’t understand why Potter would want him as anything other than someone to practice hexes on. Maybe Potter wanted to physically dominate him - getting Draco Malfoy to submit after years of hatred was probably the ultimate prize for Potter. 

Fine. So be it.

Draco found the hem of Potter's shirt and yanked, trying to ignore the way his hands shook. Potter lifted his arms and let Draco pull the shirt over his head, further mussing Potters already disheveled hair. He then divested Draco of his own shirt just as quickly, pulling Draco to him so that their bare chests slid together, the smattering of coarse dark hair covering Potters chest rubbing against Draco’s nipples until they tightened.

Any kind of lingering control Draco was holding on to completely snapped. His traitorous hands glided down Potter's back to grip his firm arse, pulling him forward to grind their cocks together. Potter tore his mouth away with a gasp. He buried his face against Draco’s throat, his open mouth once again finding the almost healed teeth marks.

“Your biting fetish is not attractive Potter,” he lied.

Potter huffed a laugh against his skin before biting down. Draco inhaled sharply and his hips bucked forward, cock jerking. 

Potter pulled back with a knowing smirk. “Bullshit. You like it.” he teased.

Draco made a non-committal grunt and distracted Potter by leaning forward to curl his tongue around the shell of his ear. 

“Oh shit,” Potter gasped. 

Draco started walking backwards, pushing Potter back to one of the tables, sliding his hands around to the backs of his thighs to lift him up onto the surface, shoving a thigh between his legs to push them apart and slotting himself between them. Potter leaned back on his hands, waiting to see what Draco would do, his expression dark and hungry. Gods, the way he looked – heavy lidded with those delectable lips just this edge of pouty. 

He lent down and undid Potter's belt buckle, letting it clunk to the table on either side of Potter's hips. He undid the button and zip before unceremoniously yanking both Potter's jeans and the pants underneath off in one go. Potter's cock caught on the cotton edge of his pants before bobbing back to hit his stomach with a slap. Draco stared. It was long and thick, the engorged head rosy red and already leaking. 

Draco was shocked by the flood of saliva that filled his mouth at the sight of it. How had he never noticed before? He had always just assumed he liked girls - never thought to question otherwise. But now, now it was like everything was finally slotting into place, like the last piece in a jigsaw puzzle. Looking at Potter – the dark trail of hair leading down to his straining cock, sitting proudly above the strong muscled thighs – made Draco _want_ in a way that he had never experienced before. He was beside himself with it.

Which is why he didn’t even stop himself to think, as he placed a hand on Potter's chest and pushed him back down on the desk, lowering his head to suck the tip of Potter’s cock past his lips and curling his tongue around it in one smooth motion. Potter keened, his hips thrusting up off the desk.

Draco fingers bit into Potter's hips to hold him in place as he lowered his mouth completely, until he felt Potter’s cock hit the back of his throat, his nose buried against the soapy earthy smell of Potter's skin. He moved his hands to grip Potter's thighs, spreading them wide and stroking his fingers over the course dark hair – the muscles shifting and trembling under his touch.

Potter's head snapped up, staring down the length of his body at Draco, watching him suck on his cock. His eyes were dark…wild. His chest was heaving up and down in ragged gasping breaths, the skin flushed and coated in a light sheen of sweat. 

He looked half out of his mind; his hands balled into fists at his side as he fought for control. But that’s not what Draco wanted; he wanted to _wreck_ Potter. So, he reached out and took one of Potter's hands and placed it against his head – silently encouraging him to grip his hair. Potters’ eyes flashed and he curled his fingers into the soft strands and tugged lightly in question. Draco groaned low in his throat, vibrating the noise against Potter's length and sucking with renewed vigor. That was apparently all the permission Potter needed. He gripped Draco’s hair in his hands tightly as he started to roughly fuck Draco’s mouth. Draco took it eagerly. He was scared to admit, even to himself, how much he liked it. Fuck that – he _loved_ it.  


“Draco…Draco, I’m going to come,” Potter panted, moving to pull Draco’s head away from him. Draco resisted, sinking back down and sucking…_hard_.

Potter cried out, hips jerking as rope after rope of come exploded down Draco’s throat. Draco swallowed it all as best he could, pressing his hands against Potter's abdomen, tracing the twitching muscles. 

Potter allowed himself barley a moment of rest before he was sitting up and sealing his mouth over Draco’s, kissing him frantically – tasting himself on Draco’s tongue. Draco shuddered, practically crawling out of his skin with need. Potter pulled back, eyes searching Draco's face as he, almost reverently, brushed his fingers along Draco’s cheekbone.

Draco flinched. Potter was looking at him with a sort of...fondness, his expression open and warm and inviting. Potter never looked at Draco like that.

Fuck, he couldn’t do this. The feelings and the want and the uncertainty. He and Potter weren’t friends. He and Potter weren’t together. He and Potter weren’t _anything_. Harry Potter was the Savior of the Wizarding World and he, Draco, was nothing. Nothing but a coward and a turncoat - not deserving of that look, not deserving of any of it.

Draco stumbled back, quickly bending to swipe his shirt from the floor and hastily pull it on, fingers trembling. 

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Potter said warily, hopping down from the desk, taking half a step forward and reaching out; but Draco was already leaving, running – always running.

*******

Draco sat at the edge of the Astronomy Tower with his arms looped around his knees. He wasn’t sure why he even came up here. The memories made him miserable. But it was one of the only places he could be sure to get away from everyone. Ever since the story of Dumbledore dying here became known – other students avoided it like the plague. They didn’t even hold classes here anymore. They had simply been removed from the curriculum.

A slight scuffing noise behind him had him spinning around. The darkness of the tower was empty around him. Draco huffed an exasperated sigh and turned back to the railing.

“I know you’re there Potter,”

The slippery sound of heavy material dropping to the ground preluded a presence at his back. Potter paused, before sitting down next to him, mirroring Draco and swinging his legs off the edge.

Draco felt anxiety pulse through him. “What are you doing here Potter?” he asked, sighing. He felt weary. He was sick of running. Sick of the things he felt that he had no idea how to deal with.

He saw Potter level him with a long glance out of the corner of his eye.

“Question, are you running away from me because you don't actually want me or because you think I’m messing with you?” 

Draco glanced at him, surprised, before raising a hand and flicking his fingers in dismissal. “It doesn’t matter.” he said.

“If it didn’t matter, I wouldn’t have asked.” Potter replied softly. “Let me phrase it another way-” Potter took a deep breath. “I like you Draco. I’m not trying to mess with you. I’m not just attracted to you physically. I _like_ you. I want…I want more. I want to date you. I want to be with you. I want you to trust me. I guess I’m asking…hoping…that maybe you want that too.” He finished, sounding a little breathless. 

In his peripheral vision, Draco saw Potter bring his knee up and shift to the side, so that he was now facing Draco instead of the night sky.

Draco couldn't breathe. His chest felt tight. He angled his body toward Potter and met his gaze head on, searching his face – looking for the lie – but it wasn’t there. Potter's gaze was open and earnest – his emerald eyes burning as he waited patiently for Draco’s response. It wasn’t a game - he wanted to be with Draco. 

Could he do it? Could he trust Potter? He had spent so long pushing away the very idea of Potter. Since he was eleven in fact, when he'd hated Potter for choosing Weasley over him. The idea of being friends with Potter, the idea of being _more_ with Potter, just seemed so far past the realm of possibility.

Draco didn't deserve Potter. But here Potter was, sitting in front of him, offering him this - like it was something simple, like Draco's past didn't matter. He was offering him _everything_ \- and Gods help him, Draco wanted to say yes. He wanted it; wanted it terribly. He wanted to shatter the invisible wall he had created between them. He wanted what Potter was offering. He wanted to take it and latch onto it and never let it go.

Could he have this? Let go of the past. Let go of everything that came before and just be. Could he do it? Let go.

_Let go._  
_Let go._  
_Let go._

Draco twined his fingers into the soft material of Harry's t-shirt and dragged him forward, pulling that mouth to his and engaging the other man in a deep kiss. He poured everything he had into it, the want, the desire and the fear. Offering everything of himself – no holding back. He could feel the thud of Harry’s heart, strong and sure, pounding under his fisted hand like a promise.

Harry shuddered against his mouth, pulling Draco closer and into his arms, holding him tight. 

Draco pulled back slightly to look at him, his cheeks pinking, to find Harry once again looking at him with that warmth, that acceptance. Except this time Draco doesn't run from it. He basked in it instead, letting it warm him from the inside out as he wondered if maybe, just maybe, this is what true happiness felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are lovely <3


End file.
